Fallen Knights
History of FK Fallen Knights was originally a clan on the USWest server, much like the Grämlins. Founding members of that clan tried to get it started on Cyber Nations shortly after it disbanded on Starcraft. They failed. xR1 Fatal Instinct (also known as swat63) decided a few years later to try to make an alliance with his new found friend Nascar8FanGA (President Gunn in game). The alliance started out well getting a few mergers along the way under the protection of Invicta. The alliance's stats peaked at 36 members and 135,000 nation strength before government members started leaving. The remaining government members, xR1 Fatal Instinct, GeorgeIV, and AMan1500 decided it was best to disband the alliance. About 9 months later an original member approached xR1 Fatal Instinct while he was in Big Top Order and asked him if he wanted to give FK another shot. This time xR1 had more experience in the 9 months it was disbanded much of this experience was gained from Londo Mollari, leader of Athens. Doing much of the work, Katskip found a protectorate with Sparta, and got very professional forums. They decided to declare their existence shortly after. Despite much criticism from several members on the Purple Sphere, FK started up and soared off the ground. Charter of Fallen Knights Preamble Under this charter the Fallen Knights becomes united as one. Letting us grow and setting forth rules for the Alliance. Overlord The Overlord shall consist of two members and have total control over the alliance. They shall work together to come to an agreement on any decision made. The Overlord assumes this position until he or she retires, and shall appoint a successor. The Overlords have the power to veto any decision brought forth by the other Lords. Prime Minister The Prime Minister shall consist of a single member decided by the Overlords. He holds the same powers as the Overlords and in the absence of an Overlord the Prime Minister shall temporarily hold the position till the current Overlord returns. Lords The Overlords personally select the best fit member for each Lord position. The positions consist of Lord of War, Lord of Foreign Affairs, Lord of the Interior, and the Chancellor. The Overlord has the power to create any additional position if he or she sees it in the Alliance's best interest. The members holding their current position have total control over this position. The members holding these positions can only have one position at any time. These Lords can retire at anytime and they can appoint one successor as their deputy. If needed the Overlord can kick any member from the Lord position if it is in the Alliance's best interest. Lord of War This Lord is responsible for maintaining all military readiness checks during peace and war times. They conduct and organize all military operations. They must take it upon themselves to educate the membership of how to properly conduct attacks on a nation. This Lord has the power to grant tech raids. Lord of the Interior This Lord has the responsibility of maintaining a member list, education department, recruitment policies, and they shall handle the consequence of any unauthorized war. Lord of Finance This Lord is responsible for maintaining the financial state of the Alliance. This includes organizing trade circles, organizing financial aid, and organizing tech deals. Lord of Foreign Affairs This Lord position has the responsibility for maintaining diplomacy to all current and future allies. They can appoint diplomats to certain alliances of choice. This Lord also has the responsibility to maintain any forum embassies on our forums. The Lord of Foreign Affairs has the power to put any treaty up for discussion and approval by the Overlords. Membership - Joining Any nation has the right to apply to the Fallen Knights, they then will enter a 5 day period for the Government to ask questions. Otherwise known as Hell Week. If the member receives a vouch from a respected member of the Alliance Hell Week can be reduced to one day if needed. After the 5 days are over and all the questions have been asked the applicant will either enter the Academy or gain Full Membership into the alliance. The only way to gain Full Membership access is by Overlord and Prime Minister vote or through the Academy. Any applicants must not be on any Zero Infrastructure Lists (ZI lists) and must not be an enemy of the alliance. Membership - Rights Each member condones the same right as all members. These rights consist of the right to speak freely, grow their nation how they want, the right to apply to an Overlord for office, to vote on any treaty, and the right to self-defense. Membership - Nuclear Capabilities Any nation has the right to bear nuclear arms in the Alliance. They do not have the right to use Nuclear Weapons in any war unless approved by the Lord of War and the Overlords. If an attempt is found of someone trying to spy away nukes it will be considered as a nuclear attack on the Alliance and a nuclear sanction will be granted. Nuclear attacks will not be used in war unless fired upon first and/or sanctioned by an government official. Membership - Tech Raiding Any member has the right to apply for a "Tech Raid" on any nation on the "None" Alliance Affiliate only. If a "Tech Raid" is granted by either a Lord, Overlord, or Prime Minister the nation can commence in the raid at any time he or she wishes. The member will receive NO help in any form should it be military or financial. He or she must acknowledge this before commencing the raid. Amendments Amendments to the charter can be submitted by any member in the membership including Overlords, Lords, and Members. For the Amendment to pass the following must happen: * Approval by both Overlords and Prime Minister by at least 2 to 1 vote. * 3 votes approval from Lords. * 60% approval by the membership Major Treaties